1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a tire vulcanization method and a tire vulcanizer for molding green tires by vulcanization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tires are generally vulcanized by loading a green tire (unvulcanized tire) into a mold of a tire vulcanizing press and blowing a heating medium into the green tire to cause denaturation of rubber by heating.
However, as shown in a cross sectional view of FIG. 11, since the thickness of a tire is not uniform, vulcanizing time is determined based on the temperature elevation in a thick walled portion such as a tread part R or a bead part V in order to prevent occurrence of unvulcanized tire in a tire vulcaniing press. Therefore, even when the temperature at the inside and the outside of a side wall part S, that is, a thin walled portion of a green tire reaches a vulcanizing temperature, it has to be waited till the inside of the tread part R or the bead part V as the thick wall portion reaches the vulcanizing temperature. This leads to increase of the production cost due to the loss of heat energy during the waiting period, as well as the cycle time for the tire vulcanization is also prolonged to lower the productivity.